Forgiveness
by The Werewolf Mage
Summary: Gen decides to write a letter to Remus on what could be the last night he stays with her.


Title: Forgiveness

Summary: Gen decides to write a letter to Remus on what could be the last night he stays with her.

Note: It's a short, chapterless one-shot. I was in a sweet mood when I thought of it. And I love it, which means it'll probably flop.

Gwendolyn Moore, better known as Gen, sat on her bed, black hair falling around her and her arms around her knees. She felt like she should say something. Anything. For her roommate, Remus Lupin would be leaving in the morning.

And the two of them were not speaking. Well, he was refusing to speak to her for slurs against Dumbledore.

She figured she had that coming, though.

She brushed a strand of hair out of her face and happened to catch sight of a pot of ink, nearly full, on her desk. A small smile twitched at her lips. Maybe she could write instead of speak.

But what? As she sat down at the desk, pulled out a quill and parchment, and unscrewed the lid on her ink, she drew a blank. What she wanted to say flew out of her mind.

_'What to say?'_ she wrote, thinking of it being a question to herself, but realized it could be put as a question towards Remus.

_'Besides I'm sorry.' _she added. _'I know I've said it several times over these past few days but I really mean it. Not so much about what I said, because I find it true, but hurting you. I didn't mean to. Instead of fighting, we should have been spending time together.'_

'In case I do lose you.' she thought sadly. She dipped her quill in the pale blue ink, the same shade of blue as her eyes, and paused.

_'But you've been pushing me away. And I can't blame you, I guess. I did say something pretty rotten things about Dumbledore. I did not mean to upset you, but I guess anything I say wrong about him you take to heart.'_

Bitterly, she dotted the 'i' in 'him' with a jab. Then remember that she had no reason to truly be bitter, besides Remus leaving in the morning.

Sweeping her hair out of her eyes, she sighed softly. So much for pouring her heart out.

_'Anyway, if I don't get off this subject now, this letter will seem bitter and angry. And I don't want that. _

_I guess I just really want you to know that I love you. No matter how mad you get with me. Because everyone gets mad with me every once and a while, and you are no different. Furry problem or not._

_Because despite that furry problem, you're wonderful. And I mean that. I really do. _

_Wonderful and charming, handsome and brilliant. And I don't think I deserve your forgiveness.'_

Gen sighed softly and rested her quill against her parchment. She wasn't too sure where she was going with this. There wasn't too much she felt she could say.

And then, she wasn't too sure Remus would even read this. There was that tiny chance.

"I guess I need to take it, though." she sighed.

Drumming her fingers against the desk, she timidly picked her quill back up and wrote, _'I know I'm going to sound like a broken record, but I'm sorry. I really am. I just want you to forgive me. Even if it takes filling up this whole page and more with I'm sorry._

_Your forgiveness means a lot to me. And your trust, but especially your friendship._

_I don't think you'll want to keep this relationship up, though. As you know my feelings towards someone who is important to you. But I'd love to. I love you. You're my wonderful, handsome, intelligent werewolf. And I love you for it.'_

She sighed softly. She was just repeating herself. But hopefully she had made her point. 

Fumbling around for her wand, Gen sealed the letter and cleaned up the mess on her desk. She soundlessly pushed her bedroom door open and listened. The loft was silent.

As soundlessly as she had pushed her door open, she padded down the hall. At the door to Remus's bedroom, she paused, then gently pushed it open a crack and peeked inside.

He was curled up under his blankets, several strands of sandy brown hair falling in his face. She smiled softly as she tiptoed to his bed. With one swift, but gentle motion, she brushed the hair off his face. The letter she placed in his hand, satisfied as his fingers gripped it.

Without a word, she left the bedroom, silently praying that he would read the letter. And that she'd earn his forgiveness.


End file.
